Stepmother
by ClicheTrap
Summary: No one is born evil, no one is born cruel. Once upon a time, there was another young, innocent and good little girl. PreCinderella2015-verse. Oneshot


**Young, innocent and good**

Once upon a time there was a small but peaceful kingdom which lay just beside the sea, there lived a young, and innocent, and kind girl named Rosaline. Little Miss Rosaline lived in a beautiful two storey house in the town nearest to the Royal castle with her loving mother and father.

Rosaline was an unexpected, but not at all unwelcome surprise for her aging parents. As a result, they cherished her greatly. Her room on the second floor, with pastel pink walls and a beautiful little princess bed with a matching canopy, was crammed with little treasures: teddy bears and china dolls, a jewellery box filled with dozens upon dozens of necklaces and baubles, laces and a wardrobe of the prettiest little frocks – treasured gifts from her doting father. She want for nothing.

From the age of 5, she was educated on all aspects of Ladylike behaviour by the schoolmistress who visited her home every morning. As a diligent student and bright child, by age 12 she could dutifully recite the respective manners and responses for each and every situation she could possibly encounter, the appropriate dress code for a first, second or forth meeting with Lords, Ladies, maidens or even the resident baker, and various topics of tittle-tattle with members of society – all while rushing about the house performing chores with a textbook balanced on the crown of her head, to the pride of her teacher and overseeing mother.

Afternoons of her childhood days were spent accompanying her mother around town for various errands and social calls. The journey to these destinations was her second most favourite part of the day. During every excursion, without fail, she would lean her little head out the carriage window and watch the people go about their day – it was absolutely fascinating to her!

Of course, the best part of every day was in the evenings. Every single day, without fail – with the exception of pressing circumstances – she and her mother would return home to a steaming supper, then her father would return with a little surprise for her, and she would rush to great him at the front door. And their little family would convene for their last meal of the day, then retire to the family room where she would sing and dance and read and laugh until she succumbed to dreamland and bundled off into her bed.

* * *

**The boy next door**

Every autumn, for as long as Rosaline could remember, would see to the occupation of the townhouse beside home. The Tremaine family consisting of Lord and Lady Tremaine and their two lovely children would return from their countryside manor and lands and settle in town in preparation for the cold months ahead.

The younger child of the Tremaine's – Anne – was born in the same year as Rosaline. During those months spent in town, Anne would hold fortnightly tea parties to make up for the limited amount of playmates she had while at the manor. Due to the proximity of their houses and the familiarity of each other, Rosaline was invited to each and every gathering. Over time, their tentative friendship grew and grew, and there was scarcely a day when the two were not found together in their joint backyards. (Their friendship grew to the point where a door was commissioned in the fence separating their homes to allow them to come and go as they pleased).

As the two young girls blossomed into beautiful young maidens, Rosaline began to take notice of the other Tremaine sibling: Francis, with his striking appearance and gentlemanly manners. Francis Tremaine, heir to the Tremaine estate, was quite taken with the beauty his little sister's playmate and neighbour had turned into. Thus he was extremely pleased when it was apparent she reciprocated his feelings – everyone was quite pleased with how it had turned out.

And so, in the summer following her 18th birthday (following a lengthy courtship), walked down the aisle by her teary father, Rosaline was wed to Francis Tremaine and officially became Rosaline Tremaine.

* * *

**Drisella**

Francis and Rosaline's first child was an adorable little babe with her hair and his nose. Drisella was immediately loved by her paternal and maternal grandparents and aunt, so much so that she had her own little entourage as she clumsily stumbled around the family room of the Tremaine house during her toddler years. Her clumsy nature brought about many scrapes and falls, but her grandparents were quick to console her with little gifts and treats.

As the first of the next generation in both sides of her family, she was greatly spoiled. The threat of tears and tantrums brought her every desire by both parents and grandparents. Servants were quickly instructed to comply with her ever demand, after all, why should the daughter of the Tremaine family ever want for anything?

Following the tradition of Rosaline's childhood days, their small family spend every evening – with the exception of special circumstances- together for supper, before retiring to the family room of their own house in town. It was during these evening moments, watching each other show their maternal and paternal sides that Francis and Rosaline's love for each other grew.

* * *

**Anastasia**

3 years after Drisella entered their lives, Rosaline found out to her great joy that she was pregnant once more.

Francis hoped for a boy, a son; for a male was needed to inherit the Lordship title and secure the family's future down the line. Another daughter (another little girl to spoil) would be wonderful too, but he hoped for a son. So it was with much anticipation by the family as they waited for the arrival of their newest member.

However, 7 months into her pregnancy, a tragedy fell upon their family. A fire had broken out in the Tremaine townhouse and spread to Rosaline's parent's home, and taken the lives of both sets of grandparents as well as an aunt who would no longer be able to meet their new grandchild and niece/nephew.

They now had to fill the roles of Lord and Lady Tremaine.

Francis and Rosaline grieved deeply in those two months leading up to the birth. Nothing could replace their loss and sorrow, but they were heartened with the comfort of each other as well as Drisella.

The child – another daughter- was born with crimson coloured hair. As Rosaline gazed at her newest off-spring, she could not help but notice the resemblance to her dearly departed sister-in-law, and so, in memory of their dearest sister, they christened the child, Anastasia.

* * *

**Fairy Godmother**

A decade and a half of happiness later, Francis passed away.

He was gone. The light of her life, her love.

One day, she had everything she ever wanted within her reach. The next, she was drowning in despair. Gone… was everything she held for granted… Her home, her livelihood…

Without her beloved, how could she live? And without a source of income, how would her daughters live?

They were doomed to a life of living off relatives. Shuffling from one household to the next, forever relying on the generosity of distant cousins. Oh, she could not bear to see the pity in their eyes. Lady Rosaline Tremaine and her two daughters are to be envied, adored- not _pitied._

This was not the life she wanted to live. This can't be happening. She's done everything right. She was kind; she was generous to those less fortunate; she loved and was loved… so how could this be happening? Where was her reward for all her good work? Why was there no magic, no fairy godmother to prevent this tragedy- to cure her one true love? Wasn't love supposed to be the greatest force in the world? So why could her love not prevent her beloved from perishing?

If this is how the world repays goodness and kindness and love, then she will forego it all.

There was no fairy godmother to magic away this living hell; no prince on a white horse; no hero to rescue her and her girls… so she will personally see to her happy ending. Even if the world turns against her, she will fight for her and her own.

With that promise, the fire in her heart – not love, never again love- was lit once again.

And she once again – but not the same as before- consented to a marriage.

And gained a step-daughter.


End file.
